


Apple Juice and Vanilla Ice Cream

by seekeronthepath, TheFlagOfHeaven42



Series: Omegle: Surprisingly Awesome [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Daddy Derek, Dom Derek, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Playing, Sub Stiles, bathtime, little stiles, lots of praise, mostly non-sexual, talking about kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlagOfHeaven42/pseuds/TheFlagOfHeaven42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How about...I just...want you to take care of me. I want to not have to /think/ at all for a whole evening. And I want to not be held accountable for my actions and I want you to let me call you daddy."</p><p>Derek offers Stiles whatever he wants for the night. What Stiles wants is something Derek's never done before, but he's willing to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Juice and Vanilla Ice Cream

You did what I wanted last night, pet.

So now it's my turn to do something /you/ want

Oh really?

Really. Whatever you want.

/Whatever/ I want?

We may have to talk about it first, but yes

And you're talking about specifically sex right? Not foot rubs and whatnot.

If you wanted to ask for an evening of massages and hair-washing, you could

But I was referring to sex

Aw you'd wash my hair...that's so sweet. Omg.

How about...I just...want you to take care of me. I want to not have to /think/ at all for a whole evening. And I want to not be held accountable for my actions and I want you to let me call you daddy.

What do you mean by not being held accountable?

I want kid immunity.

Could you give me an example?

Like if I act like a brat, I don’t wanna be punished because I'm 'just a kid and don’t know any better' or something like that.

Alright

Do you plan on acting like a brat?

Or is it just knowing you don't have to follow any rules?

I don’t know. Right now...yeah I am planning on acting like a brat. I'm in a bratty mood.

Hmm

If I don't punish you, what do you expect to happen when you misbehave?

Do I just ignore it?

...I may not have thought this through very well. Okay, well if I want kid immunity I guess... how would you teach a kid not to be naughty? Do that. Whatever that is.

It would involve scolding

Aw :(

As long as I still get fucked good and hard and am allowed to come at the end of the night everything is good.

I'm sure, but I want to do what /you/ want

I want to be taken care of. I want to not think. I want to feel totally safe and protected and like I'm just...like I don’t have to be responsible for anything you know? We're always running and fighting and stuff and yeah...I just want to be told everything is okay and be taken care of for a night.

Okay

You're...cool with that?

You sort of...get what I'm saying?

I think I understand

How much age play are you comfortable with?

If I'm your daddy and I'm looking after you, there's obviously some

Yes! Awesome. I was so scared for a second you'd think I was a weirdo.

Oh man you have no idea how good that feels. Damn.

Of course you're not a weirdo

Well I am, but I like to think it’s in a quirky fun way.

Um...to answer your question, pretty much any level. I'm good with as much or as little as you want. I'm comfortable with anything so it’s up to you to choose where you're comfortable with.

This is really about what you want, Stiles

Do you want an evening at home, for example?

I'll make mac and cheese for dinner, that kind of thing

Yeah I was thinking it would be better at home. What other options are there?

Have you done this kind of thing before?

I didn't mean as compared to doing it somewhere else, I just meant...you know, not just in the bedroom

And no, I haven't, but I know a little about it

Ah right. Well if it’s alright with you I'd like it to not all be in the bedroom. I know you were mainly meaning sex and we will get there. Just...not right away?

I've never done it in real life either. I've just read stuff, imagined stuff. You know, I was a virgin when we met.

I know. And I may have meant sex, but I really do want to give you what you want.

It doesn't matter that you don't have any more experience than I do. We'll just be careful, and take it slow

Okay. And I've researched a lot so I won’t do anything that's gonna hurt us both.

That's good. I trust you.

Is there anything I should be sure /not/ to do?

Well...you already know about my fear of blindfolds and being blind...and it depends. There are different types of littles so...I don’t know where I'll want to go tonight. The headspace I mean. Like we've already done some petplay stuff and a pet is sometimes thrown in with the mindsets of littles, but a little version of a pet is called a kitten. Then there's middles but that's only a few years younger than I am, then there's 'littles' which are kindergarten age to pre teens, then there's adult babies. Baby boys baby girls that kind of thing. Which one do you think you're more likely to be able to handle?

That sounds pretty complicated

I don't think I want to mix up the petplay we've already done with ageplay just yet - too many things to think about

Yeah. Good idea.

And, well...you wanted to be looked after, right? I feel like the better age for that would be a, um, 'little'

Old enough to be aware and doing things, but young enough to let me look after you

Yep. I understand. I uh. I usually like to go back to a time at least before 8 years old. I was always happiest back then, before mom died. I don’t know if you'd be comfortable with me being around 4 or 5 years old?

There's some people who like using things like pullups or stuff like that. Toys. I don’t know.

I think pullups and so on would be a bit much for me

I can probably manage you being five or so

Yeah that's fair.

Okay that's definitely good for me. I have this...there's this online form thing that I was researching. If you wanted to look at it, I could tell you my answers so you'd have a better idea...?

That would be helpful, I think

Okay so this is the short version I think would be better for our first time trying this.

[ http://www.mylittlelily.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/AgePlay-101-Handout-v05.pdf ](http://www.mylittlelily.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/AgePlay-101-Handout-v05.pdf)

That's not too long

Yeah I didn’t think so. So we can fill it out and discuss the stuff on there together?

Okay.

Names?

Well my name is Stiles. I'm cool with being called Sti or baby which you call me anyway, but it might sound a bit different when we do it in this context and I'm fine with that. I'm fine with baby boy, little one, um...I think I'm probably okay with whatever you want to come up with name wise. Just not Angel. If you call me Angel I will cry.

That's good to know

But I could call you sweetheart? Or honey?

Yep that'll be fine. Uh try stay away from the generic 'kid' too if that's okay. Not that I think you would.

...I'm guessing 'son', too?

yeah that's a no. Oh damn. And Sunshine. Which is a shame because I love that one but...yeah it won’t be good.

But yeah, Angel, kid, Sunshine, and son are all out. And you can’t speak polish so we won’t have to worry about any other ones.

Okay

Alright my personality...I'm probably gonna be bratty at first, I just woke up in that kind of mood today, but I'm also happy. So out of the ones listed there that's what I'm gonna go with.

Wait. What do you want me to call you?

You said you wanted to call me Daddy, right? That's fine

Okay that's cool thank you Der. :)

And I can't exactly imagine you as a quiet child

Hah yeah that's true I did tend to...run amok.

Next question: sexual contact

Well I'm fine with all the stuff we've done before, I don’t think we should try anything new /act/ wise. The only thing is that I don’t masturbate when I feel little. Don’t think that'll come up but hey for the sake of being all inclusive I thought I should try it. Um...I'm cool with sex, full on sex type stuff obviously but I'm also cool with giving blowjobs, and you can totally jack me off if you want to. It says kissing and hugging on there and I will need a lot of that but it doesn’t necessarily have to be sexual or in that context though you know how much I love kisses. I'm a very cuddly person. So the aftercare bit...I'll need cuddles.

Of course. I know this is sort of a later part of the questionnaire, but...how are you going to approach sex as a little?

Do you mean with like...language or my general viewpoint of it?

Your general viewpoint

It’s pretty simple when I'm little, it either feels good or it doesn’t. There's not much...thought that goes on beyond that. It’s not like, oh fuck me Derek and cock and tight and etc etc. It’s oh that feels so good, that feels even better...more please. That kind of thing.

Alright. But I also meant...leading into it, I guess. What's the context for sexual contact when you're a little?

Oh right right. Okay. Well...all the times I've tried to get myself into the headspace before, it’s not like I'm actually becoming younger. I don’t think that I'm actually 5 or anything. I don’t know if that's normal or not. It’s just that things get much easier to deal with. I don’t worry about things that I normally do, my viewpoint of the world gets very small, my head isn’t so loud. You know how I usually have like a billion thoughts all at once? Yeah that tends to get much less when I'm 'little'. So it's more like I'll react to situations in a different way. So sex is fine, its just if I focus on something, I'm able to /completely/ focus on that thing for a while. And its intense so if I start feeling like sex I'll completely ignore whatever else we may be doing at the time and fixate on that, or if I'm doing something, and you want to turn it sexual which, by the way, is totally fine with me. You can pull my attention to that and I'll definitely respond.

Okay.

The scenario I'm imagining right now, by the way, has you playing while I make dinner, and then us eating together, and me helping you get ready for bed, and then 'playing' a little before we sleep

Is that the sort of thing you were hoping for, or were you thinking of something different?

That sounds perfect. But insert 'cuddling' in there after playing if that's okay please. In bold and italics.

Alright, we'll add in plenty of cuddling

...if you like, I am physically capable of picking you up and carrying you places

I love it when you do that more than I'm willing to admit.

I'm glad you enjoy it

I do. My big strong werewolf boyfriend. Mmm. Dayum.

I suppose we should talk about language

Alright. Can I use swear-words? This one I reckon is up to you mostly.

I feel like it would be strange if you used more than mild ones

Fair enough. But that means you gotta do that too. Can't be a bad influence.

I'll do my best

Um. So I won’t be talking completely babyish or anything. Because I'm only going to around 5. But it might be slightly more juvenile than you're used to, because I'm usually a sterling conversationalist.

It would freak me out a little if you were /completely/ babyish in your language, I have to admit

Your words are such a big part of you

But juvenile I can cope with

Yeah. You'll be surprised how much I can actually talk when I don’t have a filter.

You normally do? You must be a /very/ talkative child

Haha you have no idea.

There's a storm coming Mister Wayne.

I have a feeling the 'playing' part of our evening will consist mostly of you following me around the kitchen and talking to me while I cook

Speaking of: food preferences?

Mac and cheese is awesome. Do you have any apple juice?

I can get apple juice

Apple juice is my fav. Still is. okay it’s my third fav under massive amounts of energy drink and coffee.

Well, my baby boy isn't getting either of those

You'll have to be happy with apple juice

Oh good googly moogly this was such a great idea. I'm so glad I was so good yesterday.

If you're good, you can have ice cream for dessert

Seriously! I love ice cream. But I hate chocolate ice cream.

I'm glad you told me

I'd hate to give my baby boy a reward he didn't like

Is vanilla okay?

Yeah vanilla is fantastic. Thank you daddy. xxx

Then you'll get vanilla ice cream if you're good

I'll try my best to be good then.

Good. I'd rather you be good for me than bratty

I don't like scolding my baby boy

It makes both of us unhappy

I know I know, 'hurts you just as much as it hurts me'. I'll try and be good I promise.

But we shouldn’t start until I get over there because if I get into the headspace and then try and drive it could be really dangerous.

Sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have.

No it’s fine. I should have said. I'd usually be okay with going down then coming back and going down again but there isn’t enough time.

Well, I have to go buy a few things before you get here

Like what? Surprises? I love surprises. What time do you want me to come over?

Give me...an hour and a half? To buy things and get set up a bit? And then you can come over when you want

...I'm very excited. I'll see you in a bit. I'm gonna go shower and then do some homework.

Make sure you get as much done as you can. I want you to be able to relax without worrying about it tonight

Yeah I will. I'm ahead in most classes it’s just Chemistry. Harris has been on my ass again.

He's a dick

He is. He's a cock juggling thundercunt is what he is.

It's a good thing you aren't little yet, or I'd /definitely/ scold you for that sort of language

You have to admit though it’s a pretty rad insult.

It's not bad

I'll see you later babe. x

See you soon, Stiles

\-----

Derek had been planning just to buy food, but Stiles had been so excited about the idea of a surprise...and when he looked around the loft he realised he had absolutely nothing to entertain a ‘kid’ with. Thank goodness Walmart would still be open. When he got there, though, he realised he had no idea what to get. He stood, staring, at the toy aisle for a while, before finally picking out a box of generic lego pieces and a couple of puzzles. That was safe, right? The sort of thing a little kid would play with, but he could imagine Stiles liking even normally, and it didn’t require him to play in any particular way. He stopped by the supermarket as well, to get apple juice, vanilla ice cream, some animal crackers, and, at the last minute, ingredients for proper mac and cheese instead of the boxed stuff. When he got back to the loft, he spent a good twenty minutes cleaning up and moving furniture around, setting up a blanket in front of the TV as a play area. Then he get out a book, and waited.

Stiles had showered, and then spent ages deciding what to wear. He was going to be about five or six years old so he didn’t want anything too sophisticated, although all he ever wore were t-shirts (most of the time with superheroes or sarcastic comments), plaid, and hoodies with jeans. He still didn’t think that was going to cut it, though. He eventually picked out a plain light blue t-shirt and some comfy bright red jeans. He then worked on his chemistry for a little while, but couldn’t really focus, and soon it was time for him to head over to Derek's. He drove over there, practically bouncing in his seat with excitement, yanking the door open to the loft when he got there and stumbling inside, a flailing mass of limbs as usual. "Hey Der!" he exclaimed, licking over his bottom lip as he closed the door and looked around for his boyfriend, suddenly a little nervous.

Derek had heard Stiles coming, of course, but, well, he knew the value of making an entrance, and if they were aiming for a scene, he was going to start easing Stiles into that headspace with all his tricks. Including not letting Stiles surprise him when he arrived. So when Stiles came in, Derek was waiting in the kitchen, wearing slacks and a Henley instead of his usual jeans, and he came out smiling. "Hello Stiles," he said easily. There was a subtle but distinct difference between Stiles' clothes and the way he usually dressed, and Derek was glad he'd gotten changed. "Was there anything you wanted to talk about before we play?" he asked. Even with all the negotiation they'd done before hand, he didn't want to jump right into a scene.

Stiles had a satchel slung over his shoulder and he walked over to Derek, stepping up and kissing him on the cheek. "Yeah, actually," he said, walking to sit at the breakfast bar island thing and putting his bag on it. "I did a little more research because I couldn’t concentrate on my homework, I mean I still got it done but I was looking at research as well, found some new resources. Do these look legit to you?" he spread out a couple of documents. He always got way too involved when he had a research project for the pack, and he was super excited about the scene, but he had to get this out of the way first. And as always he was never good at focusing on one thing unless they were in the middle of a scene.

Derek suppressed a laugh. Typical Stiles. "If they ask questions that help us understand what we both want and expect, they're legit," he said. Forms and questionnaires could be a starting point for discussion, but as far as he was concerned, it was the discussion itself that was important. "What did you want to talk about?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow, then he let out a short laugh. "Oh no...no, sorry. I meant...this isn’t about the scene, this is about pack stuff," he said, looking back at the documents. "You know how we thought there might be something hiding out in the old industrial part of down? Well I was thinking that if it’s in this factory it might be one of these...picture's pretty grainy but the information is all there. Checks out. We could go investigate?" he muttered.

Derek laughed a little, but frowned when Stiles suggested they investigate. "Sweetheart," he said firmly. "You asked for a night to forget about this and be looked after. Is that still what you want?" Derek didn't doubt it, but sometimes Stiles defaulted to looking after everyone else instead of paying attention to his own needs - and when he did, it was Derek's job to remind him. "Because if it is, I'm going to ask you to either put that away until the morning, or send it to someone else in the pack to worry about."

"Huh?" Stiles looked up, seeing Derek's frown. "Oh...yeah. No, yeah, I did. Sorry," he said, running a hand over his hair. "Got distracted," he mumbled, putting the papers back in the file and leaving his satchel on the table and hopping down, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist and nuzzling into him. "I promise I won’t think about it again," he said, kissing Derek on the cheek. He leant back against the counter and smiled up at Derek. "Is there anything you want to talk about before we start? I think we pretty much covered it earlier, although..." He shrugged. "I, um, I brought..." He reached into his bag and pulled out an old scraggly teddy bear with button eyes. "This is...it'll...help me...get there," he mumbled, blushing a little. He didn’t show anyone this.

Stiles' scent was incredibly thick on the teddy bear, and Derek was secretly relieved he hadn't bought Stiles that plush wolf he'd been eyeing in the store. He was pretty sure Stiles would get a kick out of it eventually, but not today. "That's fine, sweetie," Derek said approvingly. "I just want to go over everything one more time to clarify. We're going to do an ageplay scene, with me as your Daddy, and you as my little boy, aged around five or so. I can call you pet names, but not angel, sunshine, kid, or son. You're going to play for a bit, while I make dinner, and there will be plenty of cuddling for you while you play, and I may pick you up or carry you around if it suits the moment. After dinner, I'll help you get ready for bed, and we'll have sex before we sleep. We won't do anything we haven't done before while having sex. During the evening, you don't have any rules, except that I would like you to be good. If you aren't, then I'll punish you like a child - scold you, or not let you have dessert, or make you put your toys away. If at any point I do something you don't like, you can stop the scene with your safeword. Is that all good?"

Stiles listened to the rules carefully, nodding along as Derek ran through them. He was so happy that Derek had been okay with all this, willing to do this with him. It made him feel all tingly inside. Derek was literally the best boyfriend in the history of ever. "And my safeword is effervescent," he said with a grin. It meant bubbly, or fizzy, and he really liked the word. He could still say it when he was little if he tried hard enough - he'd always remember his safeword at least. "Wait...toys? You got me toys?" His eyes lit up a little bit. "Aw, you're the best!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Derek's shoulders and kissing his cheek. "Am I allowed to watch cartoons? I wouldn’t let me watch them too soon before bed though, if I were you, because I won’t be able to sleep very well." One day he'd ask Derek to read him a bedtime story but tonight he was pretty sure that what they had planned would be out of this world.

Derek smiled to see Stiles so happy. "You can't very well play without toys, can you, sweetie?" he pointed out. “I didn’t buy anything too elaborate, in case you didn’t like it, but yes, I did buy you a few things. Do you want to play with them now, or do you want to watch cartoons first? You won’t get to watch them after dinner, though.” Derek began to settle into a ‘Daddy’ persona. It was a little different from what he was used to, but there were similarities to the dom/sub and the petplay things he and Stiles had done before. He was more...nurturing, he supposed. Indulgent. It wasn’t about obedience, or control. But he was still in a position of authority, power. He was still essentially in charge of Stiles.

Stiles leaned into Derek for a little while, closing his eyes and letting his words wash over him. Derek was going to be good at this, Stiles could tell. He was good at pretty much everything, and the things he wasn’t that good at, he always worked  to get better at them - if they were something worth getting good at of course. Stiles wasn’t great at a lot of things but he was really great at a couple of things. "Cartoons first, please," he said, pulling back from the hug reluctantly. He looked down at the bear and hugged it to his chest. "I remember when you didn’t even have a tv. That was sad." He shook his head fondly and grinned, wandering away to the living room, eyeing the setup that Derek had made and grinning brightly. Derek had clearly put a lot of thought into this.

Derek followed Stiles to the living room, and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him. “Come on then, sweetie,” he said indulgently. “I can watch with you for a little while before I have to make dinner.” He figured it would give Stiles some time to settle into his headspace, as well as some of the cuddles he’d asked for. Watching TV was something they’d done before, and if Cartoon Network didn’t have the most riveting of programming, well, Stiles himself was endlessly entertaining.

Stiles looked over to him and then nodded, kicking off his shoes by the door and then walking over to sit beside Derek, cuddling up and laying his head on the wolf's shoulder, snuggling under his arm. "I'm so glad you agreed to do this with me. I admit I was nervous though, I mean I've never done this with another person before...or anything. In real life. So... I was. Yeah, nervous." He mumbled as Derek turned it onto a kids channel. Disney channel had gone pretty much to shit recently. He missed the days of Suite Life of Zack and Cody and That's So Raven and all that. This Lab Rats rubbish was insufferable. But Tom and Jerry happened to be on and he loved that show, so he settled in while he watched, making random comments here or there to begin with. After a little while he started to zone though, getting immersed in the show and starting to rub one of his bear’s paws with his thumb in circles. It was a familiar gesture, and it was how he'd trained himself to stop sucking his thumb when he was around five years old.

Derek wrapped an arm around him and watched, fascinated, as Stiles’ commentary got more and more infrequent, and his body language shifted, becoming clumsier; his whole posture curling in, making him look smaller. When the second episode was over, Derek shifted. “Sweetie?” he said quietly in the ad break. “I need to get dinner started. You going to let go of me any time soon?”

Stiles looked up at Derek, blinking a couple of times. He chewed on his bottom lip and nodded, wrapping his arms around Derek before letting go of him somewhat reluctantly. "Can I play now please?" He asked politely, still rubbing circles on his bear’s paw with his thumb. He wanted to know what toys Derek had brought him.

“Of course you can, honey,” Derek answered warmly. “So long as you keep everything on your play rug. I don’t want anything to get lost.” He disentangled himself the rest of the way and walked over to the shelf where he’d put things for Stiles. “Do you want to play with your legos today, or your puzzles, or both?” he asked. He had a feeling Stiles would get distracted from a puzzle pretty easily, so he didn’t mind getting both out.

Stiles padded over to his blanket and sat down on it, patting it and smiling a little. "Oh, Legos please!" He looked up excitedly when Derek mentioned them. He'd do the puzzles next time....Assuming things went well and there would be a next time. Or if there wasn't he'd probably do the puzzles anyway. And play with the Lego again, to be honest. "Thank you daddy," he said, grinning up at him when he came over, and immediately tipping the Legos out so that he could pick through them.

Derek grinned to see his present so well received. "You're welcome, baby boy. I'm going to get dinner started, okay?" He scruffed up Stiles' hair, and went into the kitchen to get the mac and cheese organized. He didn't really have most of his attention on his cooking: he was listening to Stiles, playing in the living room, making little pleased noises when (presumably) he managed to put something together the way he wanted to, and occasionally telling a story about whatever it was he was building.

After a while Stiles came running into the kitchen. "Daddy look - me and Mr Bear built a spaceship!" He exclaimed, running around the kitchen with his 'spaceship' held aloft and making shooting noises when he pointed at certain objects. "Daddy did you know that bees fly and collect honey and stuff for their hive until their wings actually wear out and they can't fly ever again?" he asked, completely on another topic. He'd gotten bored without Derek's attention and had decided to come talk to him, hovering around to see what he was doing. "And did you know that they have scout bees that go and fly out and find the flowers then they have to come back to the hive and memorise where they found the flowers and then bring all the working bees back there. And did you know that wolves can recognise their pack members by their individual howls? And that they can hear their howls up to five miles away. Five whole miles...Or maybe it’s more than that..." He frowned, his mumbling trailing off for a second.

Derek smiled at him. He could see what Stiles had meant about having less of a filter when he was little. “I didn’t know all that, baby boy,” he said approvingly. “And that’s a very impressive spaceship. Did you and Mr Bear build anything else? How about you sit on one of the stools at the breakfast bench and tell me about it.” He couldn’t let Stiles get burnt on the pots while he was cooking, after all. He could be in the kitchen, but he needed to stay out of the way of the cooking.

Stiles wandered over to the stool and sat up on it, spinning around slowly. "We built a house...but Mr Bear couldn't fit inside so we knocked it down. Then we built a submarine and went deep sea diving and we saw mermaids and the Colossal Squid. Did you know that the biggest sea creature isn't actually a whale but it’s the Colossal Squid. They haven't even ever found a real live adult one even. I think the lochness monster is real. I think if werewolves are real then the lochness monster must be real too. I hope vampires aren't real though." He stuck out his tongue. "Anyway, then we built a car and we were police and we went and arrested one of the couch cushions only it was a robber and he'd stolen a the TV remote. We put the pillow in jail and put the TV remote where it's' s’posed to be. Then we build a spaceship and now we're traveling the galaxy in search of aliens. I think aliens are real too. There's so many stars and planets that there's gotta be some aliens out there somewhere." He said, stopping the spinning because he felt a little dizzy.

“Oh really?” Derek asked, amused and fascinated by Stiles’ childish imagination. “After all that adventuring you must be thirsty.” He pulled down one of the plastic cups he used on pack nights (they could get rowdy, after all) and poured out some apple juice. “Here you go, honey,” he said, sliding it over the bench to Stiles. “Have you found any aliens so far?” he asked, smiling.

Stiles took the plastic cup gratefully, holding it in both hands with Mr Bear seated on the counter beside him. "Nah we didn't find any yet so we decided to come in here to look wif you because even aliens need to eat and stuff and it smells really yummy in here too and we missed you so we came to say hi and-" some of his mumbled were unable to be identified as he tried to drink and talk at the same time, "-so that's why Mr Bear isn't s'posed to go in the library anymore." He finished off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and giggling slightly.

Derek ripped off some paper towel and came around the bench to Stiles. "Hey buddy," he said gently, "We use tissues or paper towel to wipe our faces, okay? Not our hands." He reached out to take hold of Stiles' chin, and wiped his mouth clean, then cleaned the stickiness off Stiles' hands as well. "And I can't understand you if you talk with your mouth full." The part about Stiles missing him was sweet, though. Derek thought about it for a bit, considering him. "Would you and Mr Bear like to stay there and talk to me while I cook? You can wait for the aliens to show up," he offered.

Stiles squirmed a little when Derek wiped his face, but he was less inclined to wriggle when the wolf dried his hands. He thought about Derek's offer that they could stay and nodded after a moment with a smile. "Yes please, daddy," he said, bringing Mr Bear back close to him and cuddling him, resting his face on the soft fur while he watched Derek. He was quiet for a little bit, then he started to fidget. He rubbed circles in the bear’s fur for a few minutes before getting up and running back to the Lego to build something else. Five minutes later he was back again. "Daddy we built a house this time," he said, putting it on the bench and moving the parts with faces around, mumbling to himself in different voices.

Derek smiled at Stiles' fidgeting. "That's a lovely house, sweetie," he praised. "But dinner's almost ready, so I need you to help me set the table. Could you take these over for me, please?" He gave Stiles a couple of forks. "Then come back and get cups for us both, okay baby boy?" He'd kind of like Stiles out of the kitchen when he was draining the pasta pot and transferring its contents to the pan, too. Just in case.

"Okay." Stiles said, taking the forks and holding Mr Bear under his arm as he walked out of the room and went to the room with the table in it. He set out the forks and spent a while making sure they were perfectly straight. He had accidentally gotten a few bits of lego in places that weren’t the blanket so he moved the ones that were in eyesight of the table back onto the mat and then ran back to the kitchen to move his house, then came back and got his plastic cup from the bench, going to put it on the table, then he came back and looked in the cupboards and grabbed a different cup for Derek, bringing that to the table too. "All done! But we need to set a place for Mr Bear too," he said as he came back, pouting.

"Sorry, Stiles, I forgot," Derek said quickly, getting out an extra fork and another plastic cup. "There you go." He waited for Stiles to go and come back as he stirred pasta into the sauce. He turned the stove off, and put the pan to one side, walking around to where Stiles was waiting. "Now, let me see your hands." They were actually fine, but Derek still said, "Oh, you've been playing far too much to eat dinner with those hands. Can you wash them yourself, or do you need help with the tap?" A stray thought hit him, and he cautioned, "Don't forget that Mr Bear doesn't wash his hands, okay honey?"

Stiles showed Derek his hands and chewed his lip, blushing when Derek said that they were dirty. He nodded. "Yeah, I can do't myself," he affirmed, looking at Mr Bear. "Course, he's all clean," he said, smiling and rushing off to put the Bear in his seat at the table and then ran off upstairs to the bathroom. He washed his hands with soap and then played with some of the objects in the room. He made a big mess with the shaving cream and left the water running too long so some of it spilt on the floor. But once he'd managed to turn the tap off he squirted some shower gel and mouthwash in the sink and made the water go all bubbly and green, giggling before wiping his hands and leaving the bathroom, going back downstairs and grinning innocently at Derek. "All clean daddy!" he said, holding out his hands.

Derek could smell at least three different cleaning substances on Stiles. He was almost entirely sure that when he went into the bathroom next, he'd find a mess. He sighed. Probably better to deal with it after dinner. The food was hot now, after all, and it would probably take a while. "Alright, you and Mr Bear go sit at the table and I'll bring the food out," he said instead. He'd made up bowls for himself and Stiles, and, after some consideration, put a few pieces of pasta in a teacup for Mr Bear. He brought his and Mr Bear's out first, then went back for Stiles' dinner and the apple juice to fill his cup.

Stiles ran off and sat at the table next to Mr Bear and shuffled his chair in, bouncing up and down slightly as he waited for Derek to come in. His entire face lit up when Derek brought out a little bowl for Mr Bear, his heart thudding in his chest. It meant a lot to him...his mom always used to set out a portion for Mr Bear too. He chewed on his thumb and then quickly moved his hand over to rub Mr Bear's fur instead. He leant over and sniffed the little cup and grinned, it smelled really good. He took one of the pieces of pasta with his fingers while Derek was out of the room and hummed. "Mr Bear says that the pasta is really yummy," he said to Derek when the man came in.

Derek raised his eyebrows. "He does, hmm?" he asked as he sat down. "Well," he said to Mr Bear, "thank you for complimenting my cooking, but it was rude of you not to wait until we were all here to eat." He carefully didn't look at Stiles while he spoke, but he was sure the point came across from the sudden bloom of shame in Stiles' scent. "Would you like some more apple juice, Stiles?" he asked.

Oh, no...Stiles hadn’t even thought of that. He felt really bad now. "Mr Bear is really sorry daddy...he forgot," he mumbled, looking down at his lap, twisting his fingers together anxiously. "Yes, please. Thank you." He said in answer to Derek’s question, picking at a stray thread on his jeans and fidgeting around. He wondered if he should confess to Derek that it was him that ate the pasta and not Teddy. "Um...Mr Bear only ate the pasta because I told him to because I wanted to know if it tasted good...so...so please don’t be mad at him. You should be mad at me. Because it’s my fault, and I'm sorry. I'm very sorry," he said quietly.

"Hey," Derek said softly, standing up a little so he could reach across the table to tip Stiles' chin up so his gaze would meet Derek's eyes. "I'm not mad. At you, or at Mr Bear. You forgot, and you're sorry, so it's okay," he promised. This was what Stiles had been talking about when he asked for 'kid immunity', and Derek was determined to give it. He smiled. "Besides, we're all here now, and I'd like to enjoy what Mr Bear says is excellent pasta. What do you think?"

Stiles took a deep breath when Derek tilted his chin up, looking at him nervously. When he spoke he slowly let the breath out in a deep sigh, the tension seeping out of his shoulders. "Thanks daddy," he said quietly, smiling shyly at him. "Yeah. Yes please. I'd like that," he said, nodding. He made sure to wait this time for Derek to start eating before he did, holding his fork a little clumsily as he ate. "Mr Bear was right this is yummy," he affirmed brightly, completely over what had just happened and back to happy.

It was pretty decent mac and cheese, but Derek wasn't really paying attention to the food. He was watching Stiles eat, and listening to him talk (and occasionally scolding him for talking with his mouth full), and taking in how happy and relaxed he was. Once they were done, he took a look at Stiles' face and laughed a little - there was sauce smeared everywhere. And on his hands. "Time to clean up, I think," Derek suggested. "Mr Bear should wait here, so he doesn't get wet."

Stiles licked his lips and nodded, looking down at his hands. "Okay," he said, hopping up from the chair. "I'm so full now." He said, looking down at his stomach. There wasn’t even a slight tummy. It was just flat. Dammit. He forgot to eat a lot, and his nervous energy burned through the curly fries he usually ate pretty damn quick. He waited for Derek so that he could follow him, licking his fingers and lingering on his thumb because he couldn’t touch Mr Bear or he'd get him all sticky which wouldn’t be nice for him.

Derek led Stiles upstairs, opened the door of the bathroom, and stared. The room was flooded, the sink was full of gunk, and there was shaving cream on the floor. It was about as bad as he'd thought it would be...maybe a little worse. "Stiles," he said warningly, "Do you think you could tell me what happened in here? It's a pretty big mess."

Stiles had genuinely forgotten about the bathroom until they opened the door. He blinked. "Oops..." He whispered, looking around at the devastation. "I uh..." He swallowed, "I was just washing my hands..." He said, and technically it wasn’t a lie because he had been washing his hands. He'd just gotten distracted. He didn’t really feel guilty, he had had fun doing it. He was kind of trying not to giggle at the moment.

"Sweetie," Derek pointed out, "all you need to wash your hands is water and soap. Not shaving cream, not shower gel, and definitely not mouthwash." Stiles wasn't being bratty as such, Derek thought. He was just extremely distractible. And right now, trying not to laugh at the mess. "Instead of cleaning yourself up, you made a big mess for me to clean up," Derek said sternly. "Which means that, once I deal with this and the kitchen, I won't have time to play with you and Mr Bear before you have to get ready for bed." He could probably make time, but it was the principle of the thing.

Stiles was still looking around. When Derek said that they weren’t going to have playtime his eyes widened. What? "But...but...I..." He pouted, his lip wobbling. "I didn’t realise it was gonna be this bad. I thought I only spilled a couple of drops. I'm sorry,”  he said, his eyes filling up with tears. And he'd been trying so hard to be a good boy so that they could have ice cream. "I'm sorry daddy...I can clean it up....I, I think,” he said, looking around and trying to think of a way. He'd need a whole heap of towels. He was sticky and his socks were cold from the water and he wanted to cry.

Derek's sternness melted away when he saw how upset Stiles was. He was very emotionally volatile like this, which Derek supposed made sense, since he was imitating a five-year-old. "Oh Stiles," Derek said warmly, "come here," and pulled him into a hug. "I know you didn't do it deliberately, sweetie. But you remember how every time you play you're supposed to pack up when you're done?" He nodded at the sink. "That doesn't look very packed up to me."

Stiles hugged him back, getting cheese on his shirt. "I'm really sorry, daddy. I forgot..." he said, nuzzling his cheek. "I'll pack up my toys downstairs and even the plates from dinner and stuff and I'll be really good I promise,” he said, hugging Derek harder. He pulled away after a few seconds and wandered over to the sink, pulling the plug out and then reaching down to the floor to scoop up as much of the foam as he could, putting it in the sink and washing it down the drain. He stepped back proudly and smiled hopefully at Derek. "All better?"

Derek smiled at Stiles' (mostly ineffective) attempt to clean up the bathroom. "It's a lot better, sweetie," Derek reassured him. "But you've forgotten something." Derek ran the water again, dampening a washcloth to wipe Stiles' face and hands. "We came up here to get you clean." Derek looked around the room. "There's still a little bit for me to do here, but if you could start packing up your toys that would be very helpful. We can clean the kitchen together." All that was really needed was to load the dishwasher - Derek wasn't a very messy cook, and mac and cheese was simple enough.

Stiles squirmed again when Derek wiped his face, scrunching his face up and blinking when he took the cloth away. "Okay." He said, kissing Derek's cheek. "Sorry again daddy. I know I promised not to be a brat. I'm trying," he mumbled, pulling back and walking out of the room. He took his socks off because they were soggy and then he ran down to find all of the little bits of his lego and put them back in the box. He put the box back on the shelf he'd seen Derek get it from, then he folded up the blanket and put it on the couch and ran to the table, gathering the plates and cutlery very carefully and taking it to put in the sink. He did the cups next, and he rinsed everything off before making sure he turned the tap off. Then he sat with Mr Bear on the kitchen floor, not really knowing what to do next, but not wanting to cause more trouble.

When Derek came downstairs again, Stiles was sitting on the floor in the kitchen, looking lost. Derek didn't like that. The blanket from the play area had been folded up, too. Fuck. He'd pushed Stiles too hard. It was hard, trying to gauge how things would affect him like this, and he obviously wasn't doing the best job. Derek hid a sigh, and sat down in front of Stiles. "Hey, buddy," he said warmly. "Good job with the clean-up - I'm impressed. How come we're on the kitchen floor right now?"

Stiles heard Derek come in but he didn’t look up, he just kept staring at the floor. The floor which was soon occupied by Derek's knees, which he stared at for a few moments. He barely registered the praise, rubbing frantic circles on Teddy's paw. "I don’t think I know how to be good anymore..." he whispered, and it was so quiet it barely even made an actual sound. It was only because the place was so quiet, and Derek was a werewolf, that he would have been able to hear it at all. Stiles just kept staring at one spot on the floor.

Fuck. He had so fucked this up. Derek licked his lips, trying to think of the right thing to say, and eventually settled for, "Well, I think you're good, Stiles. You're a little playful," he admitted, "but you're just perfect for me."

Stiles slowly, slowly raised his eyes, eventually making his way to Derek's face and searching for any sign that he wasn’t telling the truth’. "M'not...dis'pointin?" he asked, his voice small and wobbly, his eyes watery as he looked up at Derek, wanting nothing more than for the wolf to pull him into his lap and protect him from everything. His biggest fear...the worst thing to him was being a disappointment, a burden. That was his worst nightmare.

"Oh no, baby," Derek exclaimed. "No, of course you aren't. You're my lovely, sweet, playful little Stiles, and you're just perfect. Come here." Derek opened his arms, and when Stiles hesitated, pulled Stiles into them. He held the boy tightly, wrapping him up in all the reassurance he had to offer. "You're perfect, Stiles," he murmured. "In every imperfect way."

Stiles curled up into a tight little ball, hugging Mr Bear and being cuddled by Derek. God he loved cuddles so much. He couldn’t even remember the last time he'd been held like this. He curled into Derek's chest and wrapped his fingers into the wolf'’s shirt, nuzzling under his neck and his chest and basically just smothering his scent on the werewolf, he'd been doing things like that since he'd read about it online but never this intense all at once. "I love you," he mumbled after a little while, when he had started to calm down. He was so glad Derek liked him, accepted him, thought he was perfect despite his flaws, because of them even. He loved Derek so much. "Thank you..."

"I love you too, Stiles," Derek replied. "And there's no need to thank me for hugging you - I like hugs just as much as you do. Now," he said, changing the subject a little awkwardly, "there's some vanilla ice cream in the freezer for good little boys, and I was thinking that if you weren't too full...you might like to have some." There was no way Derek was going to withhold anything from Stiles the rest of the night, after that incident.

There was a time for punishment, and there was a time for comfort, and sometimes the two came hand in hand, but on nights like this...only one was really needed. And it was really needed. Stiles pulled his head up a little so that he could look at Derek with slightly widened eyes. "Yes please, daddy...have I been good 'nough?" he asked hopefully, trying to decide whether it was worth having to leave the comfort of Derek's embrace to have his much-sought-after treat and validation of his good behaviour.

Derek kissed him on the forehead. "You definitely have, sweetie. You played quietly in the living room when I asked you to, and you stayed out of the way of the pots and things even when you came here, and you ate all your dinner without playing with your food, and you've been careful about keeping Mr Bear clean and dry, and you cleaned up upstairs when you realised what a mess you'd made, and then you cleaned up your toys and the kitchen, which I'd promised to help you with, and you've been very polite all evening. I'd say you've definitely been good enough for ice cream."

The list helped. The list, that thing that Stiles could picture in his head and tick off one by one, it helped Stiles more than he could ever say or possibly describe. He sighed a huge sigh of relief and smiled, more like beamed up at Derek, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. He was so happy he hadn’t completely forgotten how to be good. "I like being good," he said, snuggling into Derek's neck again. But he had to pull back soon or he'd fall asleep there and he wanted to play first. He crawled out of his lap and stood up when Derek did. "Thank you daddy. I love ice cream," he said.

“You’re very welcome, sweetheart,” Derek replied. He looked around the kitchen, trying to decide whether they should go back to the dining table, then picked Stiles up to carry him to one of the stools at the breakfast bar. “Now you sit there, honey, and I’ll get you a bowl.” It didn’t take long for him to serve a bowl of ice-cream each, and soon he was sitting on the stool next to Stiles, just close enough to lean in and nudge him from time to time as they ate.

Stiles decided that Mr Bear didn’t need any ice cream, he could just share with Stiles. He watched Derek as he moved around the kitchen, smiling happily when he was presented with his prize. It was the best goddamned ice cream he had ever tasted in his life, although whether that was because of the actual ice cream or the meaning behind it he couldn't say. He also liked how Derek brushed their shoulders together from time to time as they ate. He fed some to Mr Bear every now and then, being careful to keep his fur clean. Soon he was done, and he reminded himself not to wipe his mouth with his hand but wait for Derek to do it.

Derek smiled approvingly when he saw Stiles waiting for him to wipe his face, and quickly tore off a bit of tea-towel to do so. He really needed to buy some paper napkins. "There, all clean," he said when he was done, and kissed Stiles on the forehead. He put the paper towel in the bin, took the dishes to the sink to rinse them, and tried to figure out what to do next. Bedtime routine, right? He glanced over at Stiles. "How are you feeling, buddy? Are you getting tired, or do you want to play some more?"

Stiles looked down at the countertop and tried to figure out what he wanted. He was kinda tired, yes, and he didn’t want to get out his blocks again or a puzzle because he'd already cleared up. But he didn’t want to go to sleep, he wanted to play. He hummed thoughtfully. "Can we go to bed? And have playtime and cuddles and then bedtime?" he asked hopefully, looking up at Derek. "Pretty please," he added politely.

Derek raised his eyebrows. That was a pretty good solution to the problem, he had to admit. “Alright, sweetie,” Derek agreed. “But bathtime first - unless you’re feeling like a big boy today and want a shower?” He genuinely didn’t know which Stiles would prefer - showers were faster, but baths were more child-like.

"Bath please, daddy. I like baths. Teddy can’t come though...he can stay in the closet while we play," Stiles said, giggling and putting the bear's paws over his eyes. His name was Theodore Bear. Teddy Bear. Mr Bear. Teddy. TB. Either or. He switched between names depending on how he was feeling. "But no bubbles though. We don’t like bubbles." Stiles stuck his tongue out.

Derek hid a sigh of relief. He didn't own bubble bath, and he'd forgotten to buy it. "A no-bubble-bath it is, then," he promised. "And Teddy can definitely stay in the closet while we play." The ageplay thing was going to be disconcerting already, without a teddy bear watching him the whole time. "Come on, then." Derek swung off his stool to stand in front of Stiles, arms out, clearly ready to carry him if he wanted to be carried.

Stiles figured he'd probably try to come up a little during bathtime if he could manage it without hurting himself. Just to make things a little easier on Derek for their first time. He had been so giggly and awkward the first time they'd ever had sex, this couldn’t be worse than that anyway, but Derek hadn’t minded at the time, it was just them. It wasn’t perfect but it had ended up being amazing. He took full advantage of the offer to be carried, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders and his legs around Derek's waist, dangling Teddy over his shoulder and laying his head on Derek's shoulder.

Carrying Stiles like this made Derek more consciously grateful for his wolf strength than he had been in a long time - Stiles was so...content, in his arms. He put Stiles down just outside the bathroom and ducked inside to start the water running, then ushered Stiles into the bedroom to retrieve clean boxers and put Mr Bear to bed in the closet.

Stiles made sure that Teddy was comfortable in the closet like he usually did at home, then picked out some boxers to wear to sleep in which he put on the bed. He was pretty calm and docile at this point, returning to Derek's side pretty much as soon as possible and pressing against him. He let Derek help him get undressed and held his hand when they went back to the bathroom, humming to himself.

The bath wasn't as full as Derek preferred, on those rare occasions when he used it, but Stiles was probably going to splash around a bit more than Derek normally would, so, after checking the temperature, he turned off the taps. "In you get," he said, cursing himself internally when he realised he didn't have any bath toys. Improvisation it was. "Time for you to get clean."

Stiles stepped carefully into the bathtub. He was notoriously bad when it came to wet surfaces and gangly limbs. He managed to sit down, curling in on himself a little. He was in too young a mindset to be self conscious about his body like he usually was but he still felt small. After a little while he uncurled a little and moved his hands through the water, liking the way it felt running through his fingers.

Derek watched, fascinated, as Stiles adjusted to the water and began to play with it. He was much more subdued than earlier, and Derek wondered how much of that was his fault. He wasn't going to ask until the...scene had ended, but he did wonder. He knelt next to the bath and soaped up a washcloth. "Are you going to let me wash you tonight, baby?" he asked. "Or do you want to do it yourself like a big boy?" Derek thought he'd actually quite enjoy the intimacy of washing Stiles, but he wanted to ask first.

Stiles raised his head a little, looking up at Derek through his eyelashes. He chewed his lip and looking down at the water again, thinking, then he looked back up. "Daddy do it please." He said with a bright smile. He unfolded completely and hummed to himself, patting the water a little so that the splashes were only small. He was being good. He was on his absolute best behaviour, and he could concentrate on coming up a little if he didn’t have to worry about washing himself. He trusted Derek.

"All right then, sweetie," said Derek. "Can I have your hand, please?" He ran the washcloth over and around and between Stiles' fingers, then up his arm, resoaping it as needed, letting his love and care show through his touch, then dropped it when he got to Stiles' shoulder and reached for his other hand.

Stiles looked up at Derek's face, watching him while the wolf washed him. He smiled, his chest warming at the expression on Derek's face. He felt safe and wonderful, letting Derek take his hand, then his arm, then his other hand, then that arm. Then he pushed back a little and giggled as he raised one of his legs out of the water, wriggling his toes in Derek's direction. He was very ticklish.

"You think I should do your feet now?" Derek teased. Stiles was being remarkably quiet compared to earlier, or at least, he wasn't really talking. Derek wasn't exactly sure why, but Stiles didn't seem unhappy, so he was running with it. He took Stiles’ foot, careful not to overbalance him, and began to wash between his toes.

Stiles nodded, giggling again. He had done a u-turn from little whirlwind to pretty much non-verbal. It was a rare occasion but it did sometimes happen, usually when he was really tired but also really comfortable... not feeling the need to fill the silence was almost a blessing for the boy who never stopped talking. He chewed on his thumbnail, resisting the urge to put the digit in his mouth just barely, and he squirmed when Derek washed between his toes, splashing a little as he flailed.

Derek laughed a little when Stiles squirmed, rubbed the sole of his foot an extra time, and moved up to his ankle. The whole process was quite quiet, and very soothing, interrupted by only the occasional squirming and giggling. After Stiles' legs, Derek skipped his groin to wash the rest of his torso, scrubbing the cloth over his shoulders and back, then working down his front.

This was such a nice, special moment between the two of them. There was something so intimate about it, something about the way Derek looked so open and relaxed, Stiles could see every emotion play across his face in a way that he'd never been able to do before. He was so in love with Derek it was scary sometimes, and he pressed his forehead to Derek's chest when he came close, nuzzling him. He hoped Derek wouldn’t wash his hair. If he did Stiles would instantly relax beyond all hope of repair and he'd be too sleepy to play.

It occurred to Derek when Stiles leaned into him that he would have been more comfortable if he'd taken his shirt off before Stiles got in the bath, but he hugged Stiles anyway. "You're pretty tired, aren't you Stiles?" he asked. "How about you just rinse off there, while I get you a towel." He didn't move, though, letting Stiles decide whether he was going to.

Stiles shook his head, "No, m'not tired," he mumbled, yawning and pulling back when Derek said to rinse off. "Okay," he said, starting to splash water over himself to wash the soap off. "I'm wide awake. Wanna play." Stiles sat up straight and smiled widely at Derek, his eyes bright. "Uh oh...I got your shirt all wet," he said after a few seconds. "Sorry daddy," he mumbled, chewing his thumbnail again.

Derek smiled at him reassuringly. "It's fine sweetie, I should have taken it off already. It's bathtime; I was expecting to get wet." He kissed Stiles' forehead, and ducked out of the room to grab a spare towel -  big and red and fluffy - and bring it in to Stiles. He watched for a moment as Stiles splashed water all over himself, then asked, "All clean, buddy?"

Stiles looked up when Derek came back in and smiled, nodding again. "All clean," he repeated, holding onto the side of the bath as he moved to stand up slowly and hold onto Derek's arm as he climbed out of the tub. He let Derek wrap the towel around him and curled his arms into his sides, feeling like a burrito and giggling, nuzzling into Derek's chest again. "Can you carry me again daddy please? I like when you carry me," he mumbled.

Derek eyed the water on the floor cautiously, but he nodded. "Sure, honey," he said, and swung Stiles up in a bridal carry. He sidled through the door into the corridor, and brought him into the bedroom, where he set him gently on his feet again and rubbed him dry. "I have to have a shower, Stiles," Derek said quietly as he did. "Will you be okay on your own for a few minutes while I do?"

Stiles shivered a little when Derek was drying him off, but it was only at the loss of the warm water, he was fine after he was dry and he nodded to Derek. "Yep. I'll be fine," he promised, getting his boxers on and climbing onto the bed, crawling over to sit against the headboard in the very middle of the bed, his knees pulled up to his chest as usual. He smiled bravely at Derek. "Check for monsters under the bed before you go though please..." he asked quietly.

"Of course, honey," Derek said. He let his teeth shift and his eyes glow where Stiles could see, then leaned down to look under the bed. "Anyone down here?" he said threateningly, the way his mother always used to. "If there is, I'm giving you until the count of three or I'll come in and kick your - butt." His lips twitched in a smile at the memory as he said slowly, "One...two...three!" He stood up and shrugged at Stiles. "Guess there's nothing there."

Stiles gasped delightedly and clapped his hands. "Thanks daddy!" he exclaimed, crawling over to hug him tightly before climbing back onto the bed, looking much happier. "Wait till Mr Bear hears. My daddy's the best in the entire world. No monsters would ever dare try and fight you. You'd scare them all away," he said, suddenly full of words. He giggled, baring his teeth. "Rawr!" he cried, laughing and rolling onto his back, sticking his legs up in the air and watching as he wriggled his toes.

Derek smiled broadly to see Stiles energetic and playful again. "You bet I would, sweetheart," he confirmed. "I'd fight all the monsters in the world for you." He reached over, grabbed a flailing leg - the first thing in reach - and pressed a kiss to Stiles' ankle. "I'm going to shower now," he said. "I'll be back soon." Derek rushed through his shower, took a brief moment to mop the floor a bit, and hurried back to the bedroom.

Stiles giggled and waved as Derek walked out of the door, turning onto his stomach and lying there face down for a few moments. He blinked and found that he had a sudden burst of energy. It might not last long but it was good while he had it. He sat up and bounced up and down excitedly, sucking his thumb while he waited, he quickly took it out when he heard the bathroom door open and lay forward on his stomach, his head propped up in his hands as he waited for Derek to come through the door eagerly.

When Derek came in, the bedclothes were rumpled and Stiles' eyes were bright. Whatever had made him so subdued before, it seemed to have passed, and Derek was glad. He was more Stiles this way. Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles on the forehead, tip of his nose, and his mouth. "Hi, sweetheart," he said, smiling. "You look like you aren't very tired any more. Do you want some playtime before we go to sleep?"

Stiles kissed back when Derek kissed him on the mouth, scrambling up onto his knees so that he could press closer. He hummed happily when they broke apart, his eyes staying closed for a few seconds before he opened them. "Yes please! I like playtime," he said, moving back on the bed and waiting for Derek to join him before capturing his mouth in a kiss once more, crawling so that he was straddling Derek's hips, pressing close to him and moving back and forth a little.

Derek kissed Stiles back, enjoying the taste of him, enjoying the feel of him as Stiles rubbed himself against Derek's crotch. "You're eager tonight, aren't you sweetheart?" he murmured, as he snaked his hand down between them to rub at Stiles through his shorts.

Stiles nodded. He kissed a little line of kisses up Derek's jaw and down the side of his throat, humming in delight when Derek started to rub him. This was great, he got to come whenever he wanted, didn’t have to ask permission. Sometimes Derek's rules were fun, and sometimes it was hot when he wasn’t allowed to come, but right now he just wanted to not have to worry about any of that, and he was gonna enjoy it for as long as he could. He also really wanted to suck Derek off - his oral fixation hadn’t changed even the slightest.

Derek smiled at Stiles’ unapologetic enthusiasm and eagerness as the boy kissed his way down Derek’s torso, mouthing at his chest. He hadn’t really understood, before, what it would be like, to have sex with Stiles like this. Stiles was...unfiltered, he supposed. Not clumsy, but...indulging himself. Doing whatever appealed to him at the moment.

Stiles pulled up after a little while and kissed Derek again, then moved down to settle between Derek's thighs, running his hands over Derek's stomach and his thighs, and then letting his fingers curl around the waistband of Derek's shorts. "Can I?" he asked, licking his lips and tugging a little downwards.

"Of course you can, sweetheart," said Derek, still trying to feel out the best way to be with Stiles like this. But oh god, seeing Stiles like that, hovering over his groin, licking his lips - Derek was overwhelmed by memories and wanting. "You can do whatever you want," he said hoarsely.

As he'd said when they were discussing the scene before hand, Stiles was more or less mostly about if something felt good, or if it didn’t, rather than the actual specifics of the thing. It was instinct, and making Derek feel good made Stiles feel very good indeed. He pulled the boxers down eagerly and licked his lips again, before bobbing down and wrapping them around Derek's cock. It was all feeling, the way he moved down and up, the way his tongue moved to tease the head. It was instinctive to him.

Derek arched upwards when Stiles sucked  him down. "F- hell," he said. "Oh god, Stiles, you're amazing." Derek didn't know how Stiles was giving him an amazing fucking blowjob when he seemed so, so guileless. But he was. Derek ran a hand through Stiles' hair. "So good," he praised, "so good, baby."

Stiles shivered when Derek ran a hand through his hair, blushing at the praise. He was happy that he was doing a good job, But he pulled off quickly and looked up. "Gotta stay still, daddy," he said, grinning. "So's I can concentrate." He went back down again and started to build up a rhythm, even humming to himself a little, making his throat vibrate around Derek.

Fuck. This felt like payback for all those times Derek had teased Stiles. "That's - that's so good, baby," he said again. "You're - ah - perfect, wonderful, my - god - my beautiful boy," he praised, gasping, as Stiles drew him closer to climax. "Sw-sweetheart," he moaned, "I'm - I'm close, baby. You wanna - ah - taste me?"

When Derek said he was going to come, Stiles nodded as best he could, before slowly pulling up, dragging his teeth just ever so gently as he went, and bobbing down to deep throat Derek as he came. He looked up through his eyelashes and made eye contact with Derek while he tripped over the edge.

Derek shuddered, pulsing down Stiles' throat, gasping. He took a moment to catch his breath, then pulled Stiles up, kissing him fiercely, tasting himself on Stiles' tongue. "You're wonderful, baby," he murmured, and reached down to Stiles' crotch.

Stiles could barely catch his breath in between pulling off of Derek and when Derek was pulling him up and kissing him. He still kissed back though - he liked kisses. He took a deep breath or two when they finished and then smiled brightly. "M'glad I made you feel good, Daddy," he purred.

"You made me feel so good, sweetie," Derek said, relishing the feel of Stiles' ass in his hands. "Can I make you feel good now?" He slid one hand into Stiles’ boxers and between his legs to rub at his perineum and fondle his balls. He rolled his hips up against Stiles to emphasise his point.

Stiles sucked in a breath when Derek started to touch him, feeling the pleasant tingles start to run through his body from the sensation. His eyes fluttered to halfway closed when Derek rolled his hips up. "Yes, please," he said, licking his swollen lips and tilting his head back a little.

Derek grabbed Stiles' thigh and rolled so his lean body was laid out beneath him. The pale skin of Stiles' throat was tempting him, and he didn't try to resist the temptation, kissing it and biting lightly. God, Stiles was beautiful, especially like this, submissive and gorgeous. He used the extra leverage of the new position to add pressure as he ground against Stiles' hard cock.

This was good, he liked this. He'd always liked this. Lying beneath Derek, completely at his mercy. Sometimes it was a thrill, because Derek could do anything. This time it was so wonderful and peaceful, because he knew Derek would take care of him. He felt Derek's mouth on his neck and he tipped his head back, the instinct to bare his neck coming easily to him. He whimpered again when Derek ground down against him.

Derek loved Stiles' noises, loved making him whimper and moan, and rolled his hips again. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to touch Stiles. He shifted until he was propped up against Stiles' side, still half on top of him, and reached for his cock.

Stiles bit his lip, Derek was pressed against him and everywhere they touched sent tingles of electricity through his body. He looked down and wriggled his boxers down, shoving them off and then looking eagerly at Derek until the other touched him there, then he sighed and arched up towards him.

Stiles was so responsive like this, Derek thought, awed. "That's it, sweetie," he murmured. "Do you like it?" He grasped Stiles firmly and began to jack him slowly, speeding up gradually when Stiles whined impatiently.

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, starting to buck up into Derek's hand. "Yes. Feels so good daddy," he said softly, licking his lips. He was so hard right now, just letting the pleasure have full control of him.

"That's good, baby," Derek said, praising. He loved to see Stiles enthusiastic and eager. "Come on, take what you want," he encouraged. On the next stroke he twisted his wrist a little, the way Stiles always liked.

Stiles gasped, "Oh! Daddy..." he whimpered, bucking up again. He leant over and pressed his lips to Derek's, kissing him deeply. "M'not gonna - not gonna last much longer..." he said when they pulled apart, blushing.

"That's fine, beautiful boy," said Derek reassuringly, not slowing his strokes at all. "You're so lovely, so gorgeous, so good for me, Stiles," he praised. When he thought Stiles was almost there, he pressed his thumb on the bundle of nerves just under the head and rubbed his palm over the tip. "Can you come for me, sweetheart?" he encouraged.

Stiles moaned and arched up, gasping when Derek pressed the bundle of nerves under the head. Seconds later his body tensed as he came, hard, spilling over Derek's hand and his stomach. "Oh god...daddy..." he whimpered. When the orgasm was over he flopped back onto the bed, boneless and dazed, grinning dreamily.

Derek pressed a kiss to the corner of Stiles' mouth and curled up by his side. "I love you, Stiles," he murmured. "You're wonderful." This whole evening had been so sweet and loving, and it may have been outside Derek's experience, but it had been incredible, and he was so, so glad he'd agreed to try it. "Thank you, baby."

Stiles chewed his lip and glanced around, reaching over for a box of tissues on Derek's nightstand, wiping himself up before turning back over and curling up next to Derek. "I love you too. You're great." He giggled, kissing Derek's cheek. "Now cuddles and sleep." he said, yawning and nuzzling into Derek, rubbing his scent all over the other.

Derek smiled delightedly at Stiles scenting him, and hugged him tight. "That sounds just right, Stiles," he murmured, and pulled the blankets over them, drifting into sleep.

Stiles laid awake for a while, drifting through his little space and humming quietly to himself as he watched Derek sleep. Eventually he too fell asleep, and he had no dreams, thankfully, the whole night.

\-----

When Stiles woke up the next morning and started drifting himself out of his littlespace, he was totally rejuvenated and relaxed.

Derek himself woke up slower than usual, and at last opened his eyes to see Stiles staring at him dreamily. "Good morning, Stiles," Derek said throatily, wondering how much Stiles had come back from his headspace overnight. What sort of aftercare did Stiles need after a scene like this?

Stiles smiled a little bigger when Derek woke up and looked at him. "Morning." He echoed, followed by a yawn. "I'm...getting back...just...taking my time," he said slowly, stretching his arms above his head and arching like a cat. "Started doing it last night while you were sleeping, got up to about eight. Now up to about...twelve, thirteen..." He shrugged a little. It wouldn’t take him long to get that last little bit of distance. "I did good right? You liked it?" he asked, relaxing and looking over at Derek hopefully.

From how Stiles was acting, it was something like normal aftercare then. "You did great," Derek reassured him. "You were really good for me, and very sweet."  He thought back over the night before. "It was different," he admitted. "But I liked it. If you want to be little again, I'll be happy to be your daddy." The whole evening had had a...softer feel than their usual scenes. Still intense, but less hard-edged. "Is there anything I can do to help you this morning?" They probably should have talked about this more beforehand, Derek realized.

Stiles lit up like a Christmas tree when Derek said that he'd like to do it again and he fairly threw himself at the wolf, kissing all over his face. He lay on top of him with his head on Derek's chest and grinned. "I usually just watch cartoons till I get back to myself. Or read a book. Something to stimulate my mind. The TV works both ways, going down and up. And of course cuddles. Chores. You could get me to do some chores and I'll probably be back after that. Something focusing," he suggested with a shrug.

Derek laughed when Stiles started kissing him. “I don’t think we have any chores left after you were so good about cleaning up last night,” he said, thinking. “So I guess it’s couch cuddles again. You can pick.” Derek frowned as he remembered their moment on the kitchen floor the night before. “And sweetheart? When you’re ready, I’ve got some questions. Nothing bad, just...things you couldn’t explain for me at the time.”

Stiles frowned a little too, remembering. Oh, he'd been sad... that's right. Well, he was a little emotional whirlwind, after all, when he wasn’t focusing on internalising and ignoring all of his problems. "Alright," he said after a few moments. He kissed Derek on the cheek and got up, borrowing a pair of Derek's boxers because he didn’t know where the ones from last night were, and one of his shirts - which was big on him, but he liked it anyway. He made his way downstairs and jumped over the back of the couch, settling himself in his favourite pack night spot and turning the tv on.

Derek followed, a little slower, smiling indulgently at Stiles’ enthusiasm, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. “Pancakes okay?” he called, surveying the kitchen, then pulling out a pan, mixing bowl, and ingredients. He kept an ear on Stiles as he cooked, listening to him settle as he got more and more engrossed in the show he was watching. He contemplated the batter. “Is it going to be a good thing or a bad thing if I make silly pancakes?” he called out.

"Silly pancakes are good for any age!" Stiles called back, hugging one of the pillows to his chest as he watched cartoons. Eventually he switched it onto a more teen oriented channel and watched that instead. By the time the pancakes were done he switched off the set and stood up, stretching and walking to the kitchen, and sitting up at the breakfast bar. "Got any more of that apple juice, babe?" he asked lightly, sniffing and closing his eyes with a grin. "Smells fantastic by the way."

Derek relaxed a little when he realised Stiles was pretty much back to normal. “Yeah, you can grab some from the fridge,” he directed, focusing on making the wolf’s head pancakes come out right. Some of them definitely didn’t, but Derek kept them anyway, on their own separate plate. Stiles would like them, he was pretty sure. He’d laugh, anyway. “Could you get the berries and stuff while you’re there?”

Stiles hopped off of the stool and waltzed over to the fridge, pulling the door open and grabbing stuff here and there. He liked putting chocolate spread on his pancakes and he could never do it at home because of his dad's blood pressure but here, hell yeah. He grabbed the apple juice and some cream and the berries and shut the fridge before grabbing a cup from the cupboard and the chocolate spread from the pantry, balancing them all precariously as he tripped his way over to the counter to set things down.

"Are you still little enough that I should scold you for that, or do I just roll my eyes like usual?" Derek asked curiously as he watched Stiles' hazardous progress. He flipped the last of the pancakes onto a plate and brought them over to the breakfast bar. "Thanks, though." The two of them sat close, nudging each other a little as they ate.

"I'm my own age thanks very much." Stiles retorted, sticking his tongue out a little at Derek before grinning brightly at the wolf pancakes. "Oh my god these are amazing Der! Almost a tragedy to eat them.. almost." He grinned and tucked in, humming in pleasure as he ate. Damn Derek was a good cook. Seriously these were amazing. He matched Derek because even though the man was a werewolf, Stiles was a teenager and he loved food. When they eventually finished he hummed, patting his flat stomach and then getting up to start clearing away and doing the dishes.

Derek followed him to the sink, loading up the dishwasher as Stiles rinsed. "So," he began. "Now that you're just childish instead of being a child, I was hoping we could talk about last night a bit?" He was good at reading Stiles' reactions in their normal scenes by now, and he'd done his best last night, but he still didn't really understand 'little Stiles'. "Could you tell me a bit about last night from your perspective? What you were thinking and feeling, what was good and not so good?" He'd done okay, but Stiles had liked it so much...Derek wanted to do better.

Stiles nodded, thinking as he rinsed. "From my perspective...it was great. I mean...I felt so safe you know? Like...at no point did I think about werewolves or kanimas or evil spirits and shit. I was like...god, it was so relaxing." A bright grin spread across his face as he thought about it. "And the toys!" he exclaimed, looking over at Derek and beaming at him. "The play mat thing - it was an awesome idea. I had so much fun and I seriously love legos. I gotta get the bear out of the closet," he remembered, glancing behind them.

"I'm glad you liked them," Derek said. "I wasn't really sure - I just figured I didn't have anything here for a 'kid' to do, and they seemed like you wouldn't find them boring even if you were older in your...headspace? than I was imagining you'd be, and there were lots of different ways to play with them." The bear, Derek admitted he was curious about. It was obviously very important to Stiles and how he played, and the difference in how Stiles talked about it now as compared to yesterday was striking. He didn't ask, though. Instead he said, "You got really upset, partway through. What did I do wrong?"

Stiles frowned, staring at a cup and thinking. He couldn’t - It was a little fuzzy, it was always quite fuzzy when he got upset.. and he wasn’t really sure of the exact details. But he knew he'd probably done something wrong and started to feel guilty. "Uh..." He frowned harder. "It wasn’t you...I don’t remember you doing anything wrong. I'm pretty sure it was just me. I have this, like, underlying...guilt complex, I guess. It eats away at me inside. And sometimes I get scared that I'm a burden. It’s probably because this was our first time doing that. But I just had this moment where I sort of, got shaken an inch out of my space...and I just suddenly felt like I was a burden, that you were going to decide that this wasn’t worth it, and that I was too much to cope with. Because...I am. I guess...I don’t know..." He shrugged a little.

Derek’s heart ached to hear that. “Stiles, you aren’t - “ Derek sighed and tried again. “I’m sorry you feel, felt that way. I hope you know that, to me, none of that is true.” He wiped his hands dry on his pants and wrapped his arms around Stiles from behind, hugging him tight. “You’re never a burden, Stiles,” he murmured into Stiles’ neck. “You’re a gift. And even if I didn’t do anything wrong last night to make you feel that way, I’d still like to do better. How can I help you not feel that way?”

Stiles pressed back against him, smiling a little. "I honestly don’t know, Derek," he said after a few moments of careful consideration. "You were doing brilliantly. All the little - the little reassurances and stuff. That you gave me. That helped. All the times you said you loved me. When you say you're glad to have me. Especially when I feel like...like you like having someone to take care of. If you keep doing as amazing as you are doing, then I'll get it,” he promised. “I don’t know how long it'll take but I will eventually let it sink in that I deserve someone as completely amazing and wonderful and loving as you."

“I’m pretty lucky to have you too,” Derek said quietly, with his chin still hooked over Stiles’ shoulder. “Amazing and wonderful and loving...sounds like you. I’m always so glad - so grateful - to have you. That you let me take care of you.” He moved back enough to turn Stiles around and kiss him softly.”Thank you, Stiles.”

Stiles kissed him back, smiling. "Thank _you_ , Derek."

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to TheFlagofHeaven42 for Stiles, the idea, and the last two weeks of collaboration.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
